The Thirteeth Journal of the Blau Family
This Book contains information about the new year of 1746 of Blue XIII. Any information of 1745 can be found in the Swiss Royal Archives. Part 1 - The Beginning of a New Time The new year of 1746 was really a celebration, everyone was gearing up to get ready to pipe Switzerland to the real Golden Age. I myself was training troops for Tundra Assault, while the cold winter chilled our enemies away from our frosty country. I visited the Alps fairly often, I even took an adventure to go to every town in Switzerland. Bringing back with me an item of memory to remember them all. Chapter 1 - Lord Chancellor Elections The Lord Chancellor Elections were the buzz of the country, everyone was talking about it. When I returned to my home in Sion, I was struck by a number of people talking about candidates, speeches, promises, all the political stuff. I decided I might as well take part in the action and talk with some of the candidates. There were three candidates: Reyes De Luz, the King of Romania, Blake Crossbones, Prince of Switzerland, and Ishmael Venables, Former Duke of Jura. As friends, Reyes had most of my thought on him for my vote. Blake was someone who I really hadn't had a chance to communicate with. There was the occasional conversation, but Blake was always busy with his English Career. Venables at first was an acquaintance, then we became small friends. Until the Gender Crises of 1745, we were on a smooth road. When the Crisis hit, everything was in shambles, my friends Richard Kenway, and Venables turned against me. Our friendships soon broke, like the glass that shatters when enemy invaders attack your house. I casted my vote for Reyes, since we had the strongest connection. He was a good friend, and we liked to share a fun conversation here and now. Reyes had been away from the Country for some time, since he was attending to his newly wedded wife, and other things. Strategic Politics, my friend in the election, helped me on the Election Battlefield. I determined that the District of Jura would cast their vote for Reyes, and that Graubunden was out of the picture. I lived in Sion, Valais, of Bern, so I knew there would be a substantial majority of votes for Reyes in the Capital District. With the two districts in twine with Reyes, Reyes would win the Election. Zurich wouldn't have much of a say since the majority of the districts would be in favor or Reyes. Graubunden was in crisis over it's leaders, so it couldn't vote. When the final votes came in, I knew that the election would pay off. Zurich was first to cast their vote, they voted for Blake Crossbones. Later after that, Jura played their card for Reyes, I felt good that the Election was coming in my favor of thinking. Bern, then tipped the ship, and sent the crew in excitement. Bern had voted for Reyes and tipped the tie between Jura and Zurich. Now that the two districts of three have voted, Reyes was the Lord Chancellor. Venables had resigned before the conclusion, and Blake disappeared from the Country once again. In spite of the disappearances, Reyes came back after taking care of the chores back at home. I met a new friend right before the ending of the Elections. He is a Bishop of the Church who is in charge of the religion for our country, his name, Sir John Ragnar Glorybane. Chapter 2 - Glorybane Glorybane had a cowardish but strong personality, he sometimes was afraid to do some of the things I asked him too, but took his Bishop glory for strength during the toughest challenges. I found it interesting to see that he acted like this, the good personality of weak and strong is good for covering more sociability. He was a good hard working soldier, strong as the wind, brave as my ship. When I sent my assistant, Raven, Glorybane had the nervousness of a shy lad. Raven introduced the uniforms of the 7th Regiment's Army and Navy, he also invited Glorybane into the army. Glorybane this time was excited and wasn't the squeamish type like he was. When Raven and his two friends took Glorybane on a trip, tragedy struck them. The Ship rudder broke, and the ship was circling out of mayhem, then it crashed. All went black for the crew and Raven, who had to prove great feats to survive now. The Ship had crashed and everyone was in pain, Raven quickly set out to get the team back in shape and get out the island. Raven scouted the island with his crew and located their crash, they then killed a deranged man and hid his body in the water so not to provoke anything. The Blood was buried by the crew who used the beach sand, so not to provoke any visitors in the future. Once the corpse was taken care of, the crew set out to build a shelter. After setting up the legs, the crew met a man by the name of Bronze John. John offered to finish the shelter if he got food. Glorybane cooked up a meal and fed him, when Raven spotted supplies and gathered them, John was finished with the shelter. Raven and the crew ere astonished, the crew set down for dinner. After eating their meal, Raven made a speech, and inspired the crew to build the ship. When the crew returned to the wreck, it was out of repair condition. Raven decided to set it as a beacon of fire. Until then a rain storm came in and washed it out, Raven then told the crew to get to work. The rain storm lasted for a few weeks, so it wasn't possible to make another fire again. After the ship had been completed, the excited crew setted sail and made haste for Port Remnant. When they returned, they were relieved, and they had nothing to worry about no more. 1 Next Page ->>>